nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
East Vision Song Contest
| label6 = Original language(s) | data6 = None | header7 = Production | label8 = Location(s) | data8 = Various | label9 = Running time | data9 = Various (about one month) | label10 = Production company(s) | data10 = NBU | header11 = Broadcast | label12 = Original run | data12 = 6 September 2013 – present | header13 = Chronology | label14 = Related shows | data14 = North Vision Song Contest | header15 = External links }}East Vision Song Contest (abbreviated EVSC) sometimes spelled Eastvision Song Contest, is a song contest created by Asian broadcasters as an eastern equivalent to the North Vision Song Contest. History In August 2013, the confirmations for the first ever East Vision Song Contest started. Asian countries that were not full members of the NBU were allowed to participate in the contest. Asia, Arabia aswell as Oceania appreciated the contest. The first edition contained 31 participants. Since then the number of participants has decreased by every edition, until the 4th, where the contest saw its first rise. Contest Logo EVSC 1 - EVSC 8 In February 2017, contest creator Sam Hines left in a sudden unexpected movement. The Head of Delegation and organiser of the contest for the current edition at the time (EVSC 9) 羅伯特·赫斯洛普 (Luóbótè·Hèsīluòpǔ) from Taiwan took acting responsibility for the contest. He abandoned the idea of free selection and gave all original teams their status of participation back. His account got deleted eventually. In 27 March 2018, the forum user Alper decided to take control of the contest. Contest Logo EVSC 10- In 9 June 2018, the team decided to revamp the generic logo that was normally used across all East Vision events. The North Vision designer team revealed the artwork in the official platform of NBU. From now on, all the shows will be accompanied with this newly designed logo. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any Asian and Oceanian countries is allowed to send a song for the East Vision Song Contest. Each country has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty five countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Borrowing countries The micro states can borrow from their neighbour countries. It was also decided that generally. The following list shows the countries that can borrow and the countries that they can borrow from. * from Hawaii, United States * from Papua New Guinea * from Kyushu, Japan * from Guangdong, China. * from Darwin, Australia. Winners List By country By language North Vision Song Contest Below is a list of participants of the East Vision Song Contest who have participated at the European and original version of the contest either before or after their participation in the contest. Notes # neAngely represented Ukraine in North Vision. # G.E.M. represented Hong Kong in North Vision. The country competed in the Associate Broadcasters Final and was selected to compete in the anniversary edition for the country. Category:Spin-offs